Linen products are commonly sold in clear vinyl packages so the customer can visually inspect the color or pattern of the product without opening the package. Certain types of linen products are preferably sold in boutiques or apothecary stores offering beauty and skin care products. These may include pillow cases and sheet sets where the fabrics from which they are made have a certain level of softness and texture that promote skin care. Pillow cases and sheets made from silk are an example.
These beauty and skin care products may be contained in a clear plastic package or other means of allowing the customer to visually inspect the product. These products are often folded neatly and the store owner wants to avoid customers opening the package and unfolding the item to inspect the material. However, inspecting these particular products is highly desirable.
The present invention provides a display package which allows the customer to inspect the fabric by touching or feeling it without opening the package.